


Betrayed

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Whumptober2018 [6]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Compulsion, Day 6: Betrayed, Gen, Vampires, Whumptober 2018, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: "Stop." The command wrapped around his brain and he felt his body slump against the floor.  Fuck he hated compulsion.





	Betrayed

 

Something was going on and he didn't think it was good.  The way Elena wouldn't meet his eyes at the house this morning or how Caroline was ignoring his calls.  

It put him on edge. 

"You okay?" Stefan asked sitting across from him. 

"Just thinking." 

"About?" His brother tried. 

"Nothing." He muttered, reaching down to take a drink of his scotch. No need to worry Stefan. At least not yet. 

His brother frowned at him.  

Feeling annoyed, he got up off the couch and walked towards their fire place. He heard his brother get up and prepared himself for his brother's persistent questioning about his mood, but the door bell rang. 

Stefan sighed and left the room to answer it. 

 

Damon didn't even had to strain his ears, to hear the voices of three woman at their door. 

He sighed.  'Great more drama.' He thought. 

 

"No." Stefan snapped at the girls as the small group entered the room. 

"No, what?" He asked turned to look at them. 

 

And there it was again, none of the girls would met his eyes. His stomach twisted. 

It was Elena who stepped forward, "Klaus wants leverage." She said, rubbing her hands together. 

The feeling in his stomach intensified and he eyed the other people in the room. Elena was fidgeting her heartbeat fast. Caroline looked calm but she kept eyeing the door and Stefan, and Bonnie had a hand clutched as her side. He did not like where this looked like it was headed. 

He placed his glass on the edge of the fireplace, "What kind of leverage?" 

"One of us." Elena said, looking imploringly at Stefan. 

"Are you volunteering?" He asked, smiling at her. 

She glared at him. "No." 

"So one of your friends?" He asked, moving to lean against warm stone surrounding the fireplace. 

"No." She growled. 

"You brother?" He asked frustrated, because this was getting tiresome. She should just say what they all knew she wanted. He wrapped his hand around the iron fire poker, ready for a fight.

"No!." She cried out loudly, taking a step towards him. His brother reaching out to stop her. 

"Oh, so you won't give the original your brother. But your here to ask Stefan to give up his?" He asked hoping to lay on the guilt.  Maybe it would change her mind.

The thing about Elena is no matter how right she thought she was or determined she felt.  She had morals. Not that it seemed to matter much, she was still here to ask him to hand himself over to the enemy. 

"I..." She started probably to defend herself. 

"It doesn't' matter." Stefan interrupted. "We aren't giving them Damon." 

 

"I'm sorry." Elena muttered. At the same time Caroline rushed out the door. Bonnie though her clutched hand up and opened it, a bright blue powered filled the air. 

Damon raised the poker and took a step, but suddenly his lungs burned and his vains felt like they were on fire. He heard his brother cry out and knew he was feeling it too. He tried to forces his feet to move, aiming for the witch. 

Who was whispering some spell. 

His legs gave out and he screamed out in pain. 

He growled out feeling the vampire in him try to surface, but the world around him blackened. 

 

When he woke up he was on the floor of a house he didn't recognize. 

He was a little surprised to find he wasn't tied up, rolling to his feet he rushed for the door.  A fast and strong hand wrapped around his throat picking up and slamming him to the floor. He reached up to grab the hand but a sudden hand in his hair ripped his head up. Forcing him to look at the hybrid.

 

"Stop." The command wrapped around his brain and he felt his body slump against the floor.  Fuck he hated compulsion. 

 

"Stay." Klaus added as he let him go. He growled at the vampire and swung up to punch the original in the face.  

 

The other vampire caught the punch, growled, vains appearing under his eyes. There was a cracking sound and Damon had to fight not to scream as his wrist was broken. 

"Are you done?" Klaus asked smirking at him. 

 

"Are you?" Elena's voice came from the door way. 

Damon growled at tried to get up the hybrid twisted his wrist. Knowing he couldn't win right now, he slumped back down on the ground. 

"I am." Klaus said, standing up. 

"And our deal?" She asked. 

"As long as Damon stays here and you can keep the other Salvatore from trying to free him." 

"I can." Damon turned to look at her, trying not to let the hurt he felt show on his face. When he got out of here she was going to regret betraying him.

 


End file.
